He's got a Crush on Her
by Elja
Summary: Was there a conversation between Danny and Sid that sparked Sid's comment to Lindsay in Stealing Home? DL. Sid.


**This idea just randomly popped into my head, I always wondered if there was a particular conversation that alerted Sid to Danny's feelings for Lindsay that led hime to make the comment in Stealing Home - we all know the one, haha. So this is my take on it, and it takes place somewhere not long before Stealing Home. Hope you all like it, would love to know what you think! Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

"Maria Cummings had a broken back and severe abdominal wounds, however COD was a fatal blow to the heart caused on impact," Sid Hammerback stated.

Danny Messer nodded distractedly. He and Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe's vic had been killed in a car 'accident' which was now looking more and more like a deliberate act by the still unknown driver of the other car which had hit Maria's.

However, it was Danny's increasingly attractive partner who was filling his thoughts at the present moment.

"Danny? Hello, anyone home?" Sid's voice interrupted Danny's rather pleasant thoughts of Lindsay.

"Uh, yeah, sorry Sid - what did you jus' say?" Danny asked, scratching neck sheepishly.

Hiding a smile, Sid repeated, "I was just asking if you and Linds had any more information on the driver of the other car yet?"

Danny shook his head. "Nah. Montana's running fingerprints from the car as we speak, but I doubt there'll be anything - car was a rental, there's probably a ton of different prints, and if this was deliberate like we're starting to think, I have my doubts the perp would have left his prints. Hopefully there'll be some trace, though. Montana and I are gonna go over the car more thoroughly this afternoon."

Sid nodded. "I hope you catch the bastard. She was so young."

Danny nodded. "I think the case upset Lindsay a bit - something about young women being killed seems to set her off. I wish she'd talk to me," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sid asked.

Danny shook his head. "Nothin'. Just thinkin' to myself." Rubbing his hands together, he asked, "Anything else, Sid?"

Sid shook his head. "Not so far. I'll keep you updated."

"Sure. I better, ah, go see how Lindsay's doin'."

Sid smiled to himself again, deciding it was time to pry a bit. "Is there a reason you've barely uttered a sentence that didn't include Lindsay's name today, detective?"

Danny frowned. "What?"

Sid shrugged. "You heard me. I think you may have a bit of a thing for the lovely Miss Monroe."

"Nah, nah, we're just friends - she drives me crazy," Danny said, shaking his head adamantly.

"Mmhmm. Say as you like. I think you have a crush on her."

Danny rolled his eyes. "A crush? Sid, what am I, in junior high?"

Holding up his hands, Sid said, "Hey, I'm only alerting you to your own feelings. I know you like her, Danny - as in more than friends. It's obvious whenever you two are in the same room together - and even when you're not," he added with a smirk.

Danny sighed. "Whatever, Sid. I can't… Lindsay's not - never mind. She's not my type. Sides, even if she was, she wouldn't be interested in a guy like me," he added quietly. Lindsay deserved someone better, he knew that. Danny Messer was a screw-up, always had been.

"Don't write yourself off like that, Danny. You're a fine young man. I think the two of you would be perfect together - and I'm also pretty sure she likes you, too. Give it a try, what do you have to lose?"

Danny shook his head. "I gotta go, Sid."

Sid nodded. "Remember what I said, Danny. We only get one shot at life," he gestured to the autopsy table, "This could just as easily be yourself or Lindsay tomorrow. If it was her, could you life with yourself for not giving it a go? Telling her how you felt?"

"I - I jus' gotta go, Sid."

Sid sighed as Danny left the room. As stubborn as the young man could be at times, Sid knew he'd make his move eventually. Danny was like that - could never admit what was right in front of him, always took the hard way. But in time he'd get there. Of that Sid Hammerback was sure.

Maybe he'd have to bring the subject up with Lindsay some time…


End file.
